The Last Dandelion Seed (TaeKook)
by dustflakes
Summary: Taehyung seorang Dewa Kematian yang tidak memiliki hati, perlahan mulai mengerti apa arti dari hidup saat ditugaskan mencabut nyawa jungkook, bocah berumur 8 tahun. Trans & remake fic with the same title from 123smile4me. this is a BTS TaeKook Fanfiction. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Dandelion Seed**

 **Story by 123smile4me**

 **Remake & Translated by YODAQKR**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jeongguk

 **Genre:**

Angst, Supernatural, Family, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Taehyung, seorang Dewa Kematian, telah mencabut lebih dari 100 nyawa dari manusia tanpa penyesalan dan belas kasih. Setelah mencabut nyawa seorang nenek, ia lalu ditugaskan kepada manusia baru, kali ini seorang bocah laki-laki. Ia ingin mengakhiri hidup anak itu dengan cepat, tapi bocah itu menolak karna ia ingin menikmati sisa waktu hidupnya yang indah tanpa penyesalan. Ia mendengarkan setiap keinginannya dan mengikuti kemana pun bocah itu pergi sambil terus melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai anak yang periang. Bersama dengannya, Taehyung mulai mengerti arti kehidupan dan apa artinya menjadi senang, tersenyum, dan bersenang-senang. Saat hidup anak itu akan mencapai akhir, Taehyung melakukan hal yang Dewa Kematian lain tidak akan lakukan…..

* * *

 _ **Taehyung**_

" _Saat butir terakhir dandelion jatuh, hidupmu akan berakhir. Aku bukan malaikat, jadi aku tak dapat menyelamatkanmu….. Aku tak bisa menjadi malaikatmu. Seorang Dewa Kematian tidak akan pernah menjadi malaikat"_

 _ **Jeon Jeongguk**_

" _Bahkan jika dandelion adalah rumput liar, aku tetap berpikir bahwa ia cantik. Saat angin membawa butirannya ke udara, hampir seolah-olah ia menari, bukan kah begitu? Saat semua orang ingin menyingkirkannya, aku ingin menyimpan semuanya dan meniup semua butirannya agar mereka selalu menari untukku"_

* * *

Author's Note

HALOOO! panggil aja aku yoda ya ^^ btw aku suka banget sama fic ini makanya aku minta izin authornya di aff untuk ngetranslate. ini juga aku remake buat para TaeKook Shipper diluar sana yang sama kaya aku /? btw aku juga ada versi aslinya, checkout my profile!

Angst-nya masih nanti kok tenang aja hehe masih happy happy time nanti diawal. mau tau lanjutannya? Ayo review! )/


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Dandelion Seed**

 **Story by 123smile4me**

 **Remake & Translated by YODAQKR**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jeongguk

 **Genre:**

Angst, Fantasy, Family, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Hari itu sangat indah; matahari bersinar cerah, burung yang bernyanyi, dan suara tawa anak-anak yang bermain ditaman. Itu adalah hari minggu yang sempurna, kecuali untuk satu hal.

"apa kau siap? Waktumu hampir habis." Ujar Taehyung, melirik kearah tattoo dandelion yang ada di pergelangannya yang tak ada apa-apa, hanya butir terakhir yang tersisa.

Sebuah dandelion menyimbolkan jumlah sisa waktu hidup seseorang; seiring bergulirnya waktu, butiran itu akan terbang hingga tak tersisa satupun yang berarti orang itu mati. Lalu dandelion baru akan muncul di pergelangan tangan Dewa Kematian dan seorang manusia baru akan harus memilih apakah mereka akan tetap hidup hingga waktu kematiannya datang atau melalui jalan yang mudah; mati seketika dengan satu ciuman, tetapi itu juga pilihan sang Dewa Kematian untuk apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada 'manusia nya'

Apakah Dewan Kematian itu? Simpel; Mereka mengambil nyawa dari mereka yang sekarat. Tak perduli mereka anak-anak ataupun orang tua, Dewa Kematian akan mencabut nyawa mereka tanpa pertimbangan atau belas kasih. Aku rasa kau bisa bilang, Dewa Kematian tidak memiliki kehidupan didalam mereka; tidak ada perasaan; bahkan tidak ada hati. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan tidaklah jahat, mereka mencabut nyawa mereka yang lemah dan mengirim mereka ke surge untuk hidup yang damai.

Taehyung menatap kepada dandelion itu, lalu melihat kearah manusia yang ditugaskan padanya. Ia adalh seorang wanita tua yang melawan kanker.

" _Mrs._ Choi, kita harus membawamu kembali ke rumah sakit agar aku bisa menyelesaikanmu disana. Aku yakin cucumu tidak ingin melihatmu mati ditaman ini," ucap Taehyung kepada wanita tua itu, yang baru saja tersenyum melihat cucunya berlarian disekitar tempat bermain.

"kumohon, sedikit lebih lama lagi" _Mrs._ Choi tersenyum dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Taehyung menghela nafas dan melihat kearah pergelangannya untuk melihat butir dandelion itu sudah mulai mengendur.

"5 menit lagi sepertinya akan cukup," ucapnya dan menatap kepada anak-anak yang berlarian dan tertawa. "tapi jika kita menunda, itu akan menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Setiap manusia yang pernah ditugaskan kepadaku, mereka yang memilih untuk hidup hingga kematiannya, nampaknya akan mati dengan lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan hanya menerima hidup mereka diambil oleh ku."

"Tak apa. Aku bisa menahan sakit," _Mrs_. Choi tersenyum lalu berdiri dari kursi taman. Ia menghapus air matanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Hyemi _-ah_ , ayo kita kembali sekarang. Ibumu pasti sedang menunggu kita."

" _Ye halmeoni_ ~!" Hyemi, cucunya, berteriak dan berlari kearahnya.

Sebagai Dewa Kematian, Taehyung tak terlihat oleh masyarakat umum, karena itu Hyemi berlari menembusnya dan berpengangan pada tangan neneknya. Ia berjalan dibelakang mereka dan melihat keduanya tertawa satu dengan yang lain. Ia melihat kearah pergelangannya dan melihat butiran itu hamper putus. Ia tau mereka tak akan bisa sampai di rumah sakit tepat waktu, tetapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena dia akan akan mati dan Dewa Kematian tidak bisa ikut campur dalam kematian manusia itu.

"Kau seharusnya pergi lebih awal," ucap sebuah suara disamping Taehyung. Ia melihat kearah pemilik suara itu dan mendengus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jin?" tanya Taehyung, melihat kebawah kearah kucing hitam yang berjalan dengan angkuh disebelahnya.

"Aku disini untuk menyaksikan kematian dari wanita tua itu," ucap Jin, melihat keatas kearah Taehyung dengan mata hijau terang miliknya. "Lagipula aku asistenmu, jadi aku harus disini."

"Asisten pantatku," gerutu Taehyung. "Kau bukanlah apa-apa, selain kucing tak berguna yang bisa bicara yang berkeliling kota untuk sampah."

"Hey, setidaknya aku mencoba untuk berbaur," Jin menggerutu balik dan Taehyung terbang keudara untuk menyusul manusia nya. Ia memperhatikan _Mrs._ Choi memelankan langkahnya untuk mengambil nafas disetiap langkap kecil yang diambilnya.

"Selesaikan saja sekarang Taehyung, ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama," ucap Jin, mengikuti dibelakangnya

"Ini yang diinginkannya, jadi biarkan dia melakukan sesuai keinginannya-"

"Tapi cucunya ada bersamanya. Tak ada anak yang ingin melihat seseorang mati didepan matanya, khususnya seseorang yang mereka sayangi," ucap Jin, melihat _Mrs._ Choi menunduk, menumpukan tangan pada lututnya. "Taehyung, selesaikan sekarang."

Ia melihat kedalam pergelangan tangannya dan sang butiran dandelion itu hanya menggantung pasrah untuk hidupnya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan berjalan menuju _Mrs_. Choi,

" _Halmeoni_ tidak apa apa?" Tanya Hyemi sambil menggenggam tangan _Mrs_.Choi , ketakutan. " _Halmeoni?_ "

"Aku tidak apa apa Hyemi," _Mrs._ Choi nyaris tidak bisa tersenyum. Napasnya mulai memberat, melihat Taehyung berada didepannya.

"Aku sudah memberi tahumu ini lebih menyakitkan," ucap Taehyung tanpa belas kasih di suaranya. "Haruskah aku hentikan kesakitan itu sekarang?"

"Tolong, aku tidak mau mati didepan Hyemi," tangisnya. "Tunggu sampai kita berada di rumah sakit.'

" _Halmeoni,_ Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Hyemi ikut menangis dengannya. "Berhenti membicarakan hal ini, ini tidak lucu! _Halmeoni_!"

"Maaf, tapi butiran terakhir baru saja terbang," ucap Taehyung bersamaan dengam _Mrs._ Choi perlahan berlutut.

"Tolong," _Mrs._ Choi memohon, terengah-engah mencari udara sambil mencengkram bajunya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di jantungnya. Taehyung menunduk dan condong kearahnya, memandang matanya dan ia membalasnya. Taehyung memegang salah satu tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan itu. " _Rest in Peace_."

Dengan itu, jantungnya berhentik berdetak bersamaan dengan napas terakhirnya.

" _H-Halmeoni?"_ Hyemi bertanya dengan mata melebar dan air mata tumpah ruah dengan bebas. " _Halmeoni!_ Bangun! _Halmeoni_! Seseorang panggil ambulance! Ku  
mohon! Tolong aku!"

Taehyung berdiri menghadap tubuh _Mrs._ Choi yang tidak bernyawa dan berjalan menjauh bersamaan dengan warga berlari untuk membantu si gadis malang. Jae mengikuti dibelakangnya, melirik kembali ke kerumunan.

"Gadis kecil yang malang," Jin berucap dengan pelan yang Taehyung tidak memiliki sebersit perasaan bersalah ataupun sedih.

"Semua orang dilahirkan untuk hidup dan untuk mati, ini bukan suatu hal yang baru untuk ditangisi," ucapnya, menatap kearah Jin dengan matanya yang datar dan tajam itu.

"Tapi-"

"Diam," ucapnya, sambil memasukkan tangan ke sakunya. "Sangat menjengkelkan harus mendengarkan kau mengasihani para manusia itu."

Jin memutar matanya dan kembali mengikuti Taehyung saat kalungnya mulai bordering.

"Sepertinya kau punya pasien baru," ujar Jin, sekarang dalam posisi duduk sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan kaki belakangnya.

"Siapa kali ini?" ia mulai berkata. "Bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 8 tahun. Ia memiliki penyakit jantung dan memiliki 2 bulan lagi untuk hidup. Sekarang ia ada di rumah sakit tak jauh dari sini. Jika aku benar, dari sinyal yang aku terima dari Ketua, namanya adalah Jeon Jeongguk"

"Jeon Jeongguk?" ulang Taehyung lalu Jin mengangguk. "Aku akan melihatnya besok pagi, dan mencabut nyawanya saat itu."

"Kalian para Dewa Kematian benar benar tak bisa dipercaya," Jin menghela napasnya. "Mengapa aku dulu tidak ikut para malaikat saja?"

"Kau akan sama tidak bergunanya bagi mereka sama seperti saat bersamaku," Taehyung mendengus dengan seringaian dan membebaskan sayapnya, melebarkannya. Dengan satu kepakan kuat, ia terbang ke angkasa dan menghilang diantara awan.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Annyeong~~! Heheehe ini dia chapt satunya~~ Gimana suka sama alien kita yang jadi kejam? KKK~~ anyway aku bakal usaha untuk fast update~ jadi jangan lupa reviewnya ne! ^-^ aku akan bales review kalian di next chapter okay? PPyeong~~!


End file.
